The skin is a covering organ comprised of a plurality of layers (dermis, dermoepidermal junction, epidermis). The dermis is the tissue supporting the skin and is comprised of water, elastin fibers and collagen fibers (70% of dermal fibers), enveloped in an interstitial matrix of proteoglycans. Fibroblasts are the main cellular component of the dermis and are the source of collagen fiber and elastin fiber synthesis.
Glycosaminoglycans ensure the structuring of collagen and elastin fibrils and the storage of water, owing to their exceptional hygroscopy. Hyaluronic acid is the most abundant glycosaminoglycan in the skin, and the major constituent of the dermis, but is also present around the keratinocytes in the epidermis. The glycosaminoglycan and collagen complexes are major players in skin flexibility and firmness.
The skin, like all of the other organs, is subjected to the complex physiological process of aging. Intrinsic or chronological aging, and extrinsic aging are distinguished. Intrinsic aging is the consequence of a genetically programmed senescence and biochemical alterations due to endogenous factors. In the skin, it is characterized by a slowing of the regeneration of cells and extracellular matrices, leading to dermal and epidermal atrophy, dryness, a reduction in elasticity, and the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles.
As for extrinsic aging, it is due to environmental stresses such as pollution, the sun, diseases, lifestyle habits, etc. Its effects are combined with those of intrinsic aging in areas chronically exposed to these aggressions; this is referred to as photoaging. The main alterations associated with photoaging comprise: the appearance of pigmentary spots, as well as a reduction and disruption of collagen fibers causing wrinkles to appear.
Research to identify the active agents capable of fighting cutaneous aging has led to the market release of numerous more or less effective active agents. However, it remains important to identify new compounds capable of delaying the appearance of or more effectively fighting the cutaneous signs aging. The problem more specifically targeted by the invention is that of identifying new active agents capable of fighting the main cutaneous signs of aging located at the extracellular matrix.